Through other eyes
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: The hunger games through Primroses eyes Rated T cuz its the Hunger games. Might lower it later.
1. I volunteer

**Hi! This is my newest story! Please read and review! If you review you'll get a hug from Prim and some goat milk from Lady! And a preview of the next chapter! YAY! **

The words hit me like a brick, all of the air in my lungs knocked out of me. Those simple words, which I used to take for granted but not anymore. The two words that mean certain death for me. Primrose Everdeen. My name. I cannot move, nor speak, I cannot even cry. Primrose Everdeen. Fear coursing through my veins I stand as still as the statues I've heard of in school. My mind tells me that surely someone will volunteer for me, I'm only twelve. My mind is not functioning, I'm like a robot as I make my way to the stage. Katniss had told me I would not be picked, surely this is only another of the reoccurring nightmares that haunt me. I'm only twelve, no one should have to feel this. Primrose Everdeen. The name, so beautiful, until it was ruined by the monster dressed so absurdly, costing more than all of the food I could in in a month. Primrose Everdeen. Primrose Everdeen. I wish never to hear my name again after this, to many nightmares will haunt it. I guess since I am about to die it won't matter. Primrose Everdeen. "Prim!" Katniss is shouting my name, though it sounds like a whisper. My sister, I forgot about that. At least its one less mouth for her to feed. "PRIM! NO! PRIM!" What is she doing, pushing peacekeepers out of her way, making her way towards me. Than it hits me. Before I can speak she says the two words that I dreaded hearing, two words that decided her fate. "I volunteer."

OoOoO

The world spins around me as I try not to faint with the shock. All of the tears inside of me burst out. I can't let her go in! "KATNISS! NOOO!" I know she won't listen to me, the determination in her eyes and the love tell me that. I feel myself grab hold of my sister, my guardian angel, and I hear my voice yell for her not to go in. I have no control of my body, the grief eating at me. Strong arms wrap around me and pull me away. Gale. He must be hurting as much as I am. He told me weeks ago that he loved her. We love her. Katniss. Reality hits me, she sacrificed herself for me. Me, just another twelve year old girl, a sister. I never realized that she loved me so much. She keeps me safe, and now she's leaving me. Forever. NO! I can't think like that. She will come home. To me. To Gale. To mother. I start to break down as Peeta Mellark is pulled from the boys bowl. Peeta. The beautiful cakes in the bakery window that I may never see again if my sister was to win. The boy that saved mine and my sisters life by throwing loaf of bread to Katniss. We-I will never stop owing him. And now, he has to die. Why? It should have been me. Primrose Everdeen. I volunteer. The words echoing in my mind again and again. Primrose Everdeen. I volunteer. Primrose Everdeen. I volunteer. Primrose Everdeen. I volunteer.

OoOoO

I look down at my shirt. The golden mocking jay pin that Katniss gave me is still there glistening in the sun. Lucky, HA! The odds were not in my favor. I rip it off of my shirt and pull back my arm to throw it away. Its just too painful. But my arm was so weak and tears blur my vision and the mocking jay falls to the floor. Looking at it I decide to give it back to Katniss. To her it may be lucky. I need her to be lucky. Peacekeepers usher me into her room in the Justice Center, briskly saying that I have only five short minutes. I throw myself into her arms, not caring that I'm almost a teenager. Not caring that the tears pouring down my face were staining mothers old baby blue dress. I just want my sister to be safe. "Here," I whisper to her, holding out the shiny pin, "for luck. Please come home to me!" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. "I will" "NO! YOU NEED TO PROMISE!" I'm screaming now, she needs to win! "I will, I will" she repeats, reassuring herself as much as me. Than she turned to mother and began to lecture her about taking care of me. After mother, nearing tears, told her that she would do her best, Katniss hugged her too. As she was about to tell me something else, the peacekeepers came back and dragged me out of her room. "STAY WITH ME KATNISS!" I shouted. I vaguely heard the word "always" before the door between us shut, Gale rushing in.

OoOoO

Mother took me home afterwords. Wordlessly I ran past Buttercup and fell onto our... mine now, bed and was immediately haunted with flashbacks.

_'PRIMROSE EVERDEEN AND RORY HAUTHORN YOUR DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES!'_

_I woke up screaming. "shhh shhhhhh" hushed Katniss's voice, like an angels. "What is it, whats wrong" "It was me, It was me" I stammered, so afraid. "Its not going to be you little duck." I giggled at the nickname and quacked halfheartedly. Thats when I noticed that she was not in her pajamas, and she had her shoes on. "Where are you going" I had wondered aloud. "Somewhere, its not important Primmy. You should go back to sleep. Would you like me to sing to you?" Katniss had a magical voice. Suddenly excited I nodded. "Ok," she started to sing the valley song. _

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open the sun will rise_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

_**I began to sing along, my high pitched voice in perfect harmony with her slightly lower one.** _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning they'll wash away  
_

**_My voice had started to fade away, I was falling asleep_**

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
_

**_As I fell back into a peaceful slumber I heard the line_**

_Here is the place where I love you_

**_The song played over and over in my mind as I dreamed myself into a beautiful _****_meadow..._**

_OoOoO_

The pillow was soaked with tears as I relived so many memories of my sister. Soon, I'd have to watch her fight to the death. Oh please Katniss, come home to me!


	2. Come home to me

The days seemed to take forever, while speeding ahead as well. In a few days time Katniss would be going into the arena. I am afraid for her. The boy from two looks like he could lift me with his pinky, the girl full of menace. They could easily kill... NO! Katniss can, no she _will _survive. She can hunt, with her bow she is like the cheetah animal that I learn about in my history classes. Silent. Strong. Invisible. Fast. Deadly. She can hunt, like the animals that prowl or forest, the hunters becoming the hunted. And Katniss can hunt, at least I know she won't go hungry. And neither will the district five female. I can see the sly and smart-y-ness in her eyes. District one seems like pretty pretty's who never worked a day in their lives soooo... wait this wasn't like me! I was supposed to be the sweet little girl whom everyone loved. I can't believe it! The hunger games have changed me, even outside of them.

OoOoO

The chariots were normal, with some lovely outfits, Katniss's scaring me to death thinking that she would burn. The day came for the training scores to be announced. During school the teacher took pity on me and let me go home early, mother and I holding on to each other as we watch Mr. Flickerman (at least I _think _thats his last name) sat laughing with some other guy who's name I can't be bothered to remember and held our breath as the training scores came on to stage.

1:

Glimmer: 9

**Haha, weird name. Mom looked at me funnily when I giggled. **

Marvel: 9

2:

Cato: 10

Clove: 10

**That scared me so much that I was oblivious to the next few training scores.**

4:

Henrey: 8

**'The careers did great! Better than usual' I thought to myself, resisting the urge to bury my head in my mothers chest.**

5:

**I missed the name with all of my tears**

girl: 5

**Not bad for five. She looks sort of like a fox, I think to myself.**

6:

Bob: 5

Nedia: 3

7:

Olie: 6

Lilinna: 9

**Wow! thats better than some of the careers. Uh oh!**

9:

Johnee: 3

Penny: 4

**Ok...**

11:

Rue: 7

**Yay! Rue got a 7. She's my age and If Kat doesn't win, I hope she does.**

Thresh: 10

**Woah! Theres a lot of good people this year. Why!?**

12:

**Oh no, I think I'm gonna faint!**

Katniss: 11

**YAY! KATNISS GOT THE BESTEST SCORE IN THE WHOLEST THING!**

Peeta: 8

OoOoO

The interviews followed shortly after the scores but I had fallen asleep during them, mentally drained. Mama told me that Katniss did wonderfully and I saw a clip of her spinning in a magical dress, that caught fire like her chariot outfit. Being a little girl I was jealous. Than Peeta proclaimed his undying love for my sister. Awwww. I thought. Buttercup hissed at Katty through the screen so I got sad again and cried. I've cried a lot since she left, and like a robot the days went by in a haze. I mechanically would do my chores school and all that jazz. But the pitying looks and sad stares I've been given were a constant reminder of the hell that I am going through. I dreaded next week, the beginning of the games. The beginning of the worst part of my life.

OoOoO

"Uhm, hey Prim." Gales HOT brother Rory came up to me. Tomorrow the games began, and I haven't eaten since monday. It's thursday. I was a shadow of my former self. He was the only thing keeping me sane, other than the repetitive chanting in my mind. Katniss will win. Katniss will win. Katniss will win. "Hi Ror' I tiredly answered. "Gale sent me over and told me to give you these" he held out a bowl of strawberries, two fish, a squirrel, and a rabbit" "thanks" I sighed, losing myself in his eyes. He leaned forwards and so did I. Our lips were about to meet when Mother came outside. Looking like a tomato, I straightened. "Bye" Rory said and scurried away. "MOTHER!" I yell, embarrassed. I knew than that I was a goner.

OoOoO

_Katniss runs off of her __pedestal towards the cornucopia. She grabs a bow and some arrows and starts to run to the forest in the direction Rue did. As she was about to be safe Godzilla from two raced after her. A sword embedded its self in her back and she looked at the screen with eyes full of pain and fear while the monster laughed and laughed at her pained face until finally ending it but decapitating her._

NOOOO! I wake up in a cold sweat and realize that it was only a dream. That is until I remember that today is the first day of the games. The teacher said that I don't have to come to school until the games are over. We all believe in Katniss. She will come home to me. She has too. I think of the times where she would sing me to sleep, my favorite lullabies **Safe and Sound, The valley song, and one she wrote I'm here. **It went like this

_Sleep my angel laying here_

_Do not worry please don't fear_

_I'm here for you now and forever more_

_So sleep my darling little one_

_(_

_I'll be here when you open your eyes_

_From the dark till the sun does rise_

_Dreams of sweetness blessing you_

_And they will keep you safe_

_(_

_My little flower so sweet and pure_

_I will be with you forever more_

_I won't leave and I won't disappear_

_I'll always be near and I'll always be here_

_(_

_So even when you can not see me_

_I'm in your heart with you_

_I'll be there in your sweetest dreams_

_And tuck you into bed_

_(_

_So when you wake and see me there_

_And when I see your smile_

_I know your happy and you know I am too_

_Forever there with you_

_**A/N I did write this song!**_

Oh Katniss. If only that was true. Though your still here inside my heart

OoOoO

Its really time. The games are starting in ten minutes. Oh Katniss come home to me! Nine minutes passed in a flash. I saw Kat raise on her platform.

**60**

**59**

**58**

I'm hyperventilating. This is not happening! In a few seconds Katty's going to come in and wake me up

**48**

**47**

Katniss will win. Katniss will win. Katniss will win. Katniss will win. Katniss will win.

**39**

**38**

**37**

**36**

**35**

**34**

The whole of the seam raises three fingers to their lips and holds it towards the screen

**20**

**19**

**18**

A bow! I see a bow! Apparently so does Katniss.

**15**

**14**

**13**

**12**

How can the careers look _excited._

**10**

Glimmer saw the bow

**9**

Cato sees a sword

**8**

Marvel a spear

**7**

Rue looks towards the towering trees

**6**

Everyone gets into a running position

**5**

I can't look!

**4**

No no no no no no no! I'm not ready

**3**

KATNISS!

**2**

Please come home

**1**

Katniss, if you die, I'll kill you.


	3. sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
